


Reunited

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Force Sensitive Finn, I suck at tagging, M/M, Soulmate AU, dating profile generator, dating websites, i suck at summaries, not rated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Finn comes across Kylo Ren on a dating website, but it's not like he was trying to be discrete.





	Reunited

Finn had returned to the resistance base exhausted from a long mission and in the desperate need of a shower.  Rey didn’t even return back to the base because there was still something that she needed to do. She assured Finn that she would be okay and she persuaded her best friend to return to the base without her.  Finn didn’t want to leave Rey alone, and then he had to remind himself that Chewbacca was with her along with the porgs, which most of them imprinted themselves on Chewbacca.

 

After reporting in with General Organa about their mission, Finn made his way to his own private quarters.  After removing Poe’s jacket, Finn peeled off his clothes that was sticking to his skin with the dirt, mud, and sweat.  He could smell himself and the stench made his nose twitch in disgust. While standing in the fresher, he relaxed as dirt and tension rolled off shoulders.   He lost track of time in there as he thought about the Resistance current standing in its rebellion. They weren’t faring too well and each passing day their chances of survival grew slimmer as more of their former allies turned their back against them.

 

After leaving the fresher, he dressed in a simple shirt and pants before he plopped down on his bed and picked up his datapad.  He knew that he wouldn’t have any visitors tonight with Rose, Poe, and Rey away from the base. He quickly worked on his report while eating a snack until he saw a notification blinking on top of the screen.  He pressed the blinking light and was notified by a message he received on a dating app he downloaded about a month ago. He quickly closed the report and switch to a private channel as he opened up the app.

  
  


The new message was at the top of the message list, and Finn couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he looked at the username, NotBenSolo.

 

“Really,” Finn scoffs.  Out of curiosity, Finn clicks on the username to view the users dating profile and the first sentence he sees had him choking on his savory snack. 

 

**Is your ass fat enough for my amazing face?**

I am the Supreme Leader you’re looking for.

 

To only the best men out there,

I’m a powerful kinda man, who likes nothing more than taking over the galaxy with the right man and socializing with my good mate, Darth Vader, who admires my strong-willed qualities. 

 

The first thing people usually notice about me is my strong presence, closely followed by my smashing face.  I’ll easily dispose of anyone who gets in my way - with body parts like my face and my chest, I can afford to be.

 

I am the Supreme Leader, helping planets by taking them over.  This allows me to exercise my skills as a master of the force and an unrivaled wielder of a lightsaber.  One day, after a gruesome training, I came into contact with Darth Vader and he congratulated me on my will to take over the galaxy.  “NotBenSolo, you are what this galaxy needs.” That’s the kind of thing people say to me on a daily basis. Of course, now, I talk to Darth Vader on a constant basis, and the praise runs like water.  A lesser man would get a big head. 

 

My life goals include being with my soulmate, the extinction of the old Jedi Order, and being the best Supreme Leader I can be. 

 

If you’re the right man for me, you’ll be a sharp-shooter who likes to run away.  You won’t be afraid to risk your life and will respect my decisions. 

 

My ideal date would involve training on Jakku with a cutie by my side.  While we’re there, I’ll evaluate your physical assets, checking that you’re up to my understandably high standards. 

 

Men only get one chance with me.  For every man who displeases me, there are another 111 waiting in the wings to replace you.

 

If you’re worthy, get in touch!

NotBenSolo

 

Finn had reread several paragraphs to make sure he read them correctly and that he was dreaming about NotBenSolo’s dating profile.  He knew that it was real and most parts about him laughing aloud and other parts had him groaning internally. Suddenly he felt it, a buzzing sensation around his body as he closed the dating profile app.  He didn’t need to read NotBenSolo’s message, for he was already here. 

 

“Seriously? NotBenSolo?” Finn said as he looks up to see Kylo Ren standing in his room.  Of course, Kylo Ren wasn’t physically there it was some force connection that always existed when he was a stormtrooper. “Was that the best you could do?”

 

“Only a hope-filled fool would call me Ben Solo,” Kylo said as he walked over to the bed and quickly sat down next to Finn, their knees barely touching.  “So, you can use the username Not2187, but force forbids I use NotBenSolo?”

 

Finn rolls his eyes, “what are you even doing on that website, Kylo?”

 

“Well, it says there in the first line,” Kylo responded nonchalantly. “I didn’t know how else to contact you.  You block yourself from the force, which is a pity, but sometimes…”

 

“Sometimes?” Finn looked at Kylo from the corner of his eye as his enemy thoughts lingered.

 

Kylo turns to face Finn, “I miss our chats… I miss seeing you. You are a weakness,” Kylo lip comes up in a snarl but vanishes instantly, “yet you are a strength.  Tell me, Finn, what would you do if the man you desired joined a dating site looking for a partner who sounds like you? I was furious.”

 

Finn looked up at those eyes turning red as Kylo gripped tightly onto his boots. “Why are you looking for others when you have me right here, Finn?”

 

“You murdered your father and others--”

 

“I’ve seen the fault in my past actions.”

 

Finn huffs, “you’re threatening planets and civilizations to bow before you an--”

 

Finn is interrupted by Kylo’s loud laughing, “this isn’t funny, Kylo!” Finn belted, “see that’s right is the reason why I can’t be with you.”

 

Kylo’s face set stern, “Is that what you’ve heard? Is that what you believe? The Order hasn’t conquered a planet in over two years, Finn.  All the other planets and civilizations came to us--they to be part of the Order.” Finn looked away not wanting to hear the truth in those words. Of course, the resistance has heard but they believed it to be propaganda to convince planets that the Order had changed.  Kylo gently grabbed Finn’s face and made him looked at him, “They chose me, Finn. They came to me with their own power, and swore themselves me and the Order.”

 

Kylo let’s go of Finn’s face and sighs when Finn stands up, hanging his head. “I know -- we heard the rumors.” 

 

“There’s going to be an attack on this resistance base,” Kylo said and Finn whipped his head towards Kylo. “Two fleets will be coming to put in an end to the resistance.”

 

“We have nowhere else to go!  Kriff stars we won’t be able to run two fleets.  Why would you send two fleets?!”

 

“It’s out of my control.”

 

“You’re the kriffing, Emperor!  Everything is in your control!”

 

Kylo sighs, “we took a vote on it. I voted no, and so did others.  I see no point in wasting resources to crush a tiny bug. However, there are others who believe if we leave this bug alone it will attract others and then there will be an infestation.”

 

Finn crosses his arms as he starts pacing the room and Kylo just sits and watches. “Oh yeah! And who just voted on this, huh? Just you, Hux,  Phasma, and other arrogant assholes?!”

 

“The whole empire voted, Finn.” 

  
  


Finn suddenly stopped and his arms drop beside him.  He doesn’t say a word so Kylo continues, “the high council and I decided to live the resistance alone.  Every day and night there is someone who has deserted the resistance. With that and how scarce it is for the Resistance to get resources, we knew that eventually, General Organa would have to swallow her pride and admit defeat.  We’ve been knowing this base location for almost a year now and yet we’ve done nothing. But our people have raised their concerns, they believe that if we don’t get rid of the Resistance now it will disrupt the peace in the galaxy later.”

 

Finn plops down on the bed next to Kylo in defeat. “The galaxy wants us gone, huh?”

 

“If you could persuade your general to end her resistance than the fleets won’t come.”

 

“And what am I supposed to tell them?  They don’t know that I--that we--”

 

“We’re bonded,” Kylo said as he pushed down his sleeve and revealed a black intricate design.  He reached over and gently pushed down Finn’s sleeve and carefully peeled back the fake skin that has been covering his mark.  “Just tell them the truth that you love me just as much as I love you. There may be 111 waiting in the wings but they aren’t you.”

 

A lot has happened between Kylo Ren and Finn since the moment they discovered they were soulmates.  Laughter, happiness, comfort, pleasure, and pain has been between them. After the events on Starkiller long ago, Snoke once though that Kylo killing his father split him into two.  But no, it was the act of inflicting great pain on his soulmate that cut that final thread that was barely holding the string together. They hadn’t talked for months until after Snoke’s death and Kylo spent many more months desperate for Finn’s forgiveness and trying to regain his trust and his love.  Finn forgave him and at first, it was easy to say no and shut Kylo out but after a mission that got Finn captured by some slavers, it was Kylo that saved him. Saved him, let him heal, and when Finn asked to leave Kylo didn’t force him to stay. 

 

Kylo’s hand slipped away and Finn reached out and grabbed it.  “I hate Jakku.”

 

Kylo throws his head back in laughter his wavy hair bounces and Finn couldn’t help but smile.  “But seriously, 111 waiting in the wings?”

 

Kylo answers when his laughter ends and there is a smug smile on his face. He shrugs, “Who knows, it’s not like I’ve been counting. They’re insignificant to me -- they could never compare to you, not even close.”

 

Kylo moves closer to Finn on the bed and they lean their heads to each other.  Their lips were so close yet not touching, not even barely. Finn wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck, “kriffing stars, alright! I love you too.”  Finn said quickly just before their lips embraced and he pulled Kylo down on top of him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I hope you enjoy that! 
> 
> I was looking for a random generator when I came across a website that had a random dating profile generator. I was intrigued and answer the questions that I think how Kylo would answer them (but with him crazy about Finn of course.) The first line, "is your fat ass good enough for my amazing face?" had me so amused I decided to write this.   
> I originally had the dating profile indented on my document but it doesn't work on A03 so I switched it to the right.  
> I'm like super sick right now with a virus, which inspired me to write a story about a sick Kylo ren and Finn takes care of him (I'm not finished with it yet.) 
> 
> Oh yeah, you can find the generator I mentioned here: https://www.dating-profile-generator.org.uk/  
> I tweaked the generated response for grammar issues and changed some lines! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Feel free to leave behind commentary!  
> <33  
> SN


End file.
